lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Josephine
Josephine (ジョセフィン Josefin) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw, who appears during Stage 2. She is a zombified cheerleader, found somewhere amongst the rooftops of the Stadium, seen harrassing three students, along with three other cheerleader zombies. She only appears on difficulties of Hard or above, and cannot be found until ranking mode is unlocked for Stage 2. Album Description Josephine was jealous of Juliet for being made team captain on the cheerleading squad, so she once made her a batch of chocolate chip cookies filled with laxatives. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Josephine retains a purple health bar over her head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Josephine requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Josephine is made to be faster than normal enemies. *'Athletic Ability': As a Cheerleader Zombie, Josephine still maintains some of her former abilities as San Romero cheerleader. This includes her increased agility and gymnasitc capabilities. In the event should her legs be dismembered, she will be capable to improvise, by doing a handstand and continue to fight. Complex Abilities *'Flipkick': Josephine can do a flip that will kick the player away from her, leaving a purple blur, causing minimal damage. This is somewhat similar to Juliet's Dropkick attack. *'Dance': Quite similar to the basic Smack Attack, whenever at a close location, Josephine will perform a dance sequence, where she swings her arms at the player, causing minimal damage. *'Swing' (Legless only): Once legless, Josephine will swing her arms at Juliet, as her only way of defense. *'Evasiveness' (Legless only): Josephine is one of the various Zombies, capable of dodging attacks made by the player. Once legless, she will intermittently strafe to the side, to evade low attacks. Strategy *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Josephine into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her and she will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Josephine, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing her to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Maelstrom Spin' (Legless only): Once Josephine becomes legless, most attacks will become less effective to her defeat. This attack will target her head, which is the most vulnerable to damage. Alternatives include Armadillo Spin which is also a low attack, or Jump Stab to avoid her low-attacks. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Josephine, giving the player time to kill her and collect her. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Josephine in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Josephine is a Named Zombie located exclusively at Stage 2, somewhere amongst the rooftops of the Stadium. After defeating Danielle and Juliet talks with Nick about her abrupt catchphrase, the two find three students at each corner, being harrassed by Zombie cheerleaders, one of which includes Josephine. She will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 2 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Josephine had dark brown hair, while a red scrunchy formed a small pony tail on the right side of her head, and had a small set of bangs on her left. At her body, her skin was a pale gray, that had blood sprinkled around her body, while some dripped down her chest from her eyes, mouth and ears. She wore the standard San Romero Cheerleading Outfit, identical to Juliet's, wore a red sweatband with a white strip, and had a pom-pom that matched the color of her outfit. Appearance In the game, Josephine lacks any significant distinguishability from her concept art, with only true difference being that she now has visible pupils and now bears a red indicator. Personality Not much is known about Josephine, with the exceptions that she had a jealous angst against Juliet, for becoming team captain of the cheerleading squad, and offered her "fixed" cookies as a vendetta. It can also be presumed that she has previously appeared in pornography. Trivia *A Cheerleader Zombie can be heard complaining that she should have been made team captain of the cheerleading squad.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1617. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 Alluding to Josephine's description in the album, it can be assumed that many if not a few cheerleaders became jealous of Juliet, after she became team captain. *Josephine is #13 in the Zombie Album Gallery Zombie Album Josephine.jpg|Josephine's ID in the Zombie Album Josephine full size.JPG|Josephine's concept art In-Game Images Josephine Gameplay.png|Josephine in gameplay. Josephine Collected.png|Josephine collected in the album. Polls Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Zombies Category:Enemies